In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used. An LCD includes a liquid crystal panel formed by providing a liquid crystal material between a pair of glass substrates, and a backlight device that illuminates the liquid crystal panel with light from the back face of the liquid crystal panel. One kind of the backlight device is called “edge type”.
The backlight device of edge type irradiates a side face of a light guide plate arranged at the back face of the liquid crystal panel from light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and widely diffused light is taken from a face of the light guide plate facing the liquid crystal panel. In these configurations, it is possible to make the backlight device thin. However, there is a problem that it is necessary to make the bezel width wide for arranging the light sources. Due to the wide bezel, the display area may appear small.